For hundreds of years ambulatory devices such as canes and walking sticks have been used to provide mobility to those suffering from chronic injury, cognitive disability or illness, as well as to prevent falls. Over time, the basic design of mobility assistance technology has changed very little, despite design issues that have been found to cause minor, or even sometimes, severe injury. In fact, thousands of elderly people are injured every year from cane or walker related falls, according to a Center for Disease Control and Prevention. In addition to falls, injuries have also been reported from repetitive strain or cumulative trauma disorder due to improper use and fit of canes. The medical costs of treating these types of injuries are estimated in the billions of dollars each year.
It is clear there is a great need for improved quality of life for the elderly and the temporarily or permanent injured who have compromised mobility.
Despite the artistic quality of many canes and walking sticks, the hard, slick handles, inability to adjust to the height and weight of the user and other design issues make them poor, ineffective choices for most long term users—if not outright dangerous to certain members of the population.
Evidence suggests the outdated design of most canes currently on the market are to blame for large instances of soft tissue damage from repetitive motion strain, injuries accrued from falls due to incorrect height of cane, slippery handle and/or base of cane, and poorly balanced weight of the walking device, which causes further impairment or injury.
Currently there are four basic types of mobility devices on the market that cater to the needs of the elderly or those temporarily or permanently disabled. These devices include the C-cane, functional grip canes, quad canes and hemi walkers.
The C-cane, which resembles a curved candy cane in shape, is the most common type of mobility device. These canes are available at a variety of retailers, including many pharmacies and drug stores, and are often chosen for use by people who have only a slight, temporary injury or walking impairment. C-canes generally feature a rubberized base that helps prevent slipping, but the simple design of the tips does not offer much in the way of balance control or for the reduction of repetitive stress or strain injury.
Functional grip canes are aptly named because the straight handle featured in this type of cane provides better balance capabilities to its users. However, aside from the improved grip, C-canes and functional grip canes are similar in every other fashion and fail to adequately prevent injuries to many.
The shape of the base in quad canes characterizes the biggest difference in design from both C-canes and functional grip canes. Rather than a rubberized point, these walking canes have a rectangular base, ending in four points. The points offer increased stability at the base of the cane, which is often an improvement for patients with longer-term injuries or impairments. Quads tend to be more durable than C-canes and functional grip canes.
Hemi-walker canes differ from quads in that their base is much larger. These canes are often utilized by people moving from a walker to a cane. Hemi walkers are commonly used by people suffering from a permanent injury or condition that affects mobility.
Falls aren't the only danger represented by outdated cane technology. Repetitive strain injury, also known as repetitive stress injury, repetitive motion disorder or regional musculoskeletal disorder, is an injury of the musculoskeletal and nervous systems that may be caused by repetitive tasks, forceful exertions, vibrations, mechanical compression (pressing against hard surfaces) or sustained or awkward positions. It is well documented that chronic cane or crutch use leads to repetitive stress disorder such as tendinitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, and osteoarthritis. In addition many people with arthritis are already at risk of these problems due to inflamed joints. In most patients, the pain is in the arm, back, shoulders, wrists or hands. It is worse with activity and leads to increased weakness and lack of endurance.
Cumulative trauma disorders treatment usually includes rest from the activities that caused the problem or a change in work practices. Doctors may prescribe treatments such as a wrist split, anti-inflammatory medications, steroid injections, physical and/or occupational therapy, cold and hot baths or even surgery in advanced cases. By offering an improved technology such as that presented in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, it is believed that the need for the above outlined treatment regimens can be greatly reduced.